Roxy in Magix
by musicoflove
Summary: Roxy studies at Alfea, visits Magix, learn about her friends' history, fights the Trix, follow her friends' footsteps, and have some good time. This is my first story.
1. Departure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

**Roxy in Magix**

In Gardenia, Roxy's house the Winx girls are going to get Roxy to Alfea.

"Roxy, you're going to be the best fairy ever!" Morgana said.

"Aaaawwwww, Mom you're the best!" Roxy said.

"So, were going to miss you Roxy." Klaus said. While him and, Morgana hugging Roxy.

Then Roxy said "I'm gonna miss you guys!" "Uh girls, can I take Artu to Magix?" Roxy said.

"Yeah Roxy, Kiko pass through the protective barrier" Bloom said.

"Bloom, what's this protective barrier?" Roxy asked.

"Stella said to me that there's a protection barrier outside Magix keeping the separation of magical and non-magical beings." Bloom said.

"So my mom will pass through, but my dad won't?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, because your mom's a fairy, and your dad is a human, but he can see the view." Tecna said.

Then the Specialist came without Nabu. "So girls are we going back home?" Sky said.

So the girls hugged their boyfriends, Bloom hugged Sky, Stella hugged Brandon, Flora hugged Helia, Musa hugged Riven, and Tecna hugged Timmy.

Aisha's sad because Nabu died (in a coma). "Aisha it is sad that Nabu isn't here, but I'm sure he's going to be alive." Morgana said. The girls stop hugging their boyfriends and Bloom said "Yeah Aisha, Morgana's right we can resurrect Nabu!" Yup, he's the most awesome friend and awesome boyfriend for you!" Riven said. "Thank you girls for stood up by me!" Aisha said while Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Roxy hugging her.

"So are we going, or what?" Brandon asked.

"Girls we got to go, now!" Stella said dramatically. And Bloom said "Sure Stella"

All the Winx girls screamed "Winx Believix!" then they all transformed.

"Uh girls, can we come to see Magix?" Klaus asked.

"Sure Klaus!" Musa said.

And Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha screamed "Winx Zoomix!" then they transformed to Zoomix wings. And went to Magix.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Klaus said

"So Roxy, Morgana, and Klaus this is Magix where are magical creatures explore, learn, and live." Bloom said.

"That pink building with a large garden inside, that's Alfea College for Fairies, our school" Musa said.

"That tall red tower with water coming down, that's Red Fountain College for Specialist, our boyfriends' school" Flora said.

"So, that's your school?" Klaus asked the boys.

"Yeah Klaus, we learn how to use weapons, fly ships, going to dangerous missions." Sky said.

Then Brandon continued "use gadgets, defend ourselves, attack."

Then Timmy continued "ride hover bikes, fix our ships and hover bikes, protect fairies and witches."

Then Helia continued "fixing some dangerous situations in missions."

And then Riven continued "protect our planets and its citizens, help fairies and witches, and more."

"Oh, so that's why you guys are good for waiting orders in Frutti Music Bar." Klaus said.

And the boys laugh.

Tecna continued the tour, "that dark and scary looking tower, that's Cloud Tower College for Witches, the Trix's old school

"Wait who are the Trix?" Roxy asked

"We'll tell about them later" Musa said.

And Stella said, "and that place with a lot of buildings, that's Downtown Magix, where magical people live, we shop, we have fun and more so let's go."

So the whole gang continued to walk, but Klaus bumped into something.

"Ugh!, what is it?" Klaus asking confused.

"Oh that's the protective barrier!" Roxy said like she gets it.

While Roxy, Morgana and, Artu going out to the barrier

"Dad I'm sorry, you won't have to join us" Roxy said

"It's ok Roxy" Klaus said.

"Stella, can you please transport Klaus and Morgana back to earth." Bloom asked.

"Sure Bloom!" Stella said.

"Bye Roxy!" Klaus and Morgana said in unison.

"Ok, Teletransporta!" Stella screamed.

Klaus and Morgana transported back to earth.

**I hoped you like the story! Please Read and Review! **


	2. Arrival

**Hey musicoflove here sorry for the long wait of Chapter 2, I have some many errands to do but I'll keep writing and updating it. Hope you'll like it, and please Read and Review.**

* * *

After Klaus and Morgana returned to earth, the whole gang went straight to Alfea.

"So Roxy, here's Alfea" Bloom said.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Roxy said.

"Uh Bloom, we got to go back to Red Fountain" Sky said.

"Sure Sky" Bloom said.

"Bye girls" All the boys said to their girlfriends.

"So let's go" Tecna said.

Then they see Miss Grizelda at the entrance.

"Good morning girls" Miss Grizelda said.

"Good morning Miss Grizelda" All the girls said except Roxy.

"Ah, you must be Roxy from planet Earth" Miss Grizelda said.

"Yes Madame" Roxy said.

"So you are not on my list, but you are a VIP" Miss Grizelda said.

"VIP?" Roxy asked.

Miss Faragonda came and said. "Yes Roxy, because you are the most special student in Alfea"

"Me why?" Roxy asked.

"Yes Roxy, because you learn well with the help of your friends and you'll be a better Fairy of the Animals" Miss Faragonda said.

"Thanks Winx and thank you Headmistress" Roxy said.

"So why not come inside" Miss Faragonda said.

"Yeah let's go in" Stella said.

So when the Winx come in, the students take pictures of them and gave autographs of them except Roxy.

"People, people I'm here to represent the seventh member of the Winx Club, Roxy" Bloom announced.

Then the students of Alfea take pictures, give autographs, and asked questions to Roxy, and also the other girls. Then Miss Faragonda makes an announcement to the freshmen fairies.

"Students welcome to Alfea. You are spending your days in here for three years of learning, but if there's danger the Winx are going to help us, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy. I know you girls are going well, but there are many home works, projects, and more. Ok enough of the boring stuff there are many danger lying are just be careful"

"Stay away from the Witches of Cloud Tower, listen to that" Stella whispered to Roxy"

"Stay away from the Witches of Cloud Tower, and that is all" Miss Faragonda announced.

"Ok now go to your rooms and classes begins tomorrow, do be punctual." Miss Grizelda said.

"Winx, come with me" Miss Faragonda said.

Miss Faragonda and the Winx go to the Winx's old dorm

"Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha since you are teachers and Roxy's a student, your rooms are sent in your old dorm, since your friendship is the most important role of the Winx" Miss Faragonda said.

"Why our old dorm Miss Faragonda, how about the freshmen students?" Aisha asked.

"Since your time at Earth, I redecorated Alfea for a few changes" Miss Faragonda said.

"Wow" Flora said.

"Here are your room mates, Bloom you and Roxy will stay at your old place, Musa and Aisha you are going to stay at your old room, Flora and Tecna you will stay at that room to the left of Musa and Aisha, and Stella will stay at her old room" Miss Faragonda announced.

"Wohoo" Stella screamed.

"So ladies enjoy your day" Miss Faragonda said and leaved.

So the girls unpacked their clothes and stuff and having fun moments.


	3. Hello

**Hi, sorry for the long update, but it's nice to see you guys!**

**And for technodude458 I unaccepted your request, sorry bro but they called her Aisha in the real Italian version and in the Nickelodeon dubbed.**

* * *

The Pixies came into the Dorm.

"Hi Pixies" All the six girls said.

"Huh?" Roxy said confusedly.

"Hi Lockette" Bloom said.

"Well hello Amore" Stella said.

"Welcome home Chatta" Flora said.

"Hey Tune" Musa said.

"Greetings Digit" Tecna said.

"Sup Piff" Aisha said.

"Girls met the last fairy on earth and the fairy of animals, Roxy" The six Winx said.

Then all the Pixies came to Roxy.

"Hi I'm Lockette, the Pixie of Portals, and Bloom's bonded pixie" Lockette said.

"Hey Lockette" Roxy said.

"Good to see you, I'm Amore the Pixie of Love, and I'm Stella's bonded pixie"

"Hi Amore" Roxy said.

"Hi there, I'm Chatta the Pixie of Chatter, and you're talking to the Fairy of Nature, that is Flora" Chatta said.

"Good to see and talk to you Chatta" Roxy said.

"Good morning, I am Tune the Pixie of Etiquette, and I am Musa's bonded Pixie" Tune said.

"Hello Tune" Roxy said.

"Greetings, I'm Digit the Pixie of Nanotechnology, and I'm Tecna's bonded pixie.

"Please to meet you Digit" Roxy said.

"And this is Piff the Pixie of Sweet Dreams, she doesn't talk too much because she's a baby, and Aisha's bonded pixie" Amore said.

"Tuta patuta" Piff said.

"She said it's nice to meet you Roxy" Digit said.

"It's nice to meet you too Piff" Roxy said.

"Oh and guys, meet Artu my pet dog"

"Hi Artu" The Pixies said.

Artu barked.

And the Winx's Fairy Pets came.

"Locktte meet Belle" Bloom said.

"Amore meet your new friend Ginger" Stella said.

"Chatta say hello to Coco" Flora said.

"Tune say hi to Pepe" Musa said.

"Digit meet Chicko" Tecna said.

"Piff Milly, Milly Piff" Aisha said.

"So, how did you girls met them?" Lockette asked.

"Since they were stuffed toys and they are going to burn in the incinerator because of our job in earth. Then Flora turned these stuffed toys into fairy pets" Bloom said.

"And after that Vanessa Bloom's adoptive mom helps us with the store renovation. We opened Love and Pet, so because people on earth would believe in magic again" Tecna said.

"So girls, how did you found Roxy" Tune said.

"Because she's too much downloading some Love and Pet Pets, we found her and realized that she is the last fairy on earth" Stella said.

"And how did it go" Amore asked.

"But we have an issue with The Wizards of the Black Circle, they would capture Roxy, and became powerful but that didn't happened" Musa said.

"So she didn't believed in us or fairies exist, so she believed in us and Me, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna achieved in our Believix form" Aisha said.

"Believix, that's so awesome" Chatta said excitedly.

"Wow, I can't believe you girls did it" Lockette said.

"Tuta (congratulations)" Piff said.

Then Zing came.

"Hey girls I came to…." Zing said.

And then Roxy and Zing bonded.

"Hey there, I'm Zing the Pixie of Insects" Zing said.

"Hi, I'm Roxy the Fairy of Animals" Roxy said.

"Oh my, there bonding" Amore said.

"Wow, how cute" Musa said.

"It's like love in first sight" Flora said.

"Wow, you look wonderful Zing" Roxy said.

"Thanks Roxy" Zing said.

"And girls, what was that were felling" Roxy asked.

"It's called a bond Roxy" Bloom said.

"Whether a Fairy and a Pixie bonds, that bond will be unbreakable" Tecna said.

"And it's also like love in first sight" Stella said.

"Nice" Roxy said.

"Wow Roxy, we'll be best friends forever" Zing said.

"I know Zing" Roxy said.


	4. Memories

**Sup, musicoflove going to make chapter 5. And thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Now Pixies, you stay here with the fairy pets and Artu ok, while we go to Miss Faragonda's office" Bloom said.

"Hey, Roxy we are going to share our memories before we met you" Bloom said.

"Wow, really" Roxy excitedly said.

"Yep" Stella said.

"Oh thanks girls" Roxy said while she's hugging her friends.

"Sure Bloom, we'll stay here" Lockette said.

Then the girls go to Miss Faragonda's office.

"Good morning girls, what brings you here?" Miss Faragonda said.

"Um Miss Faragonda can you mind we show Roxy the hall of enchantments?" Bloom asked.

"Why" Miss Faragonda asked.

"So we can tell her about The Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, The Ancestral Witches, and The Wizards of the Black Circle" Tecna said.

"In the pictures of villains of the magic dimension, sure why not" Miss Faragonda said.

Then Miss Faragonda opens the Agador Box with the Winx's golden miniature Enchantix wings, and then a mirror open, a door to the hall of enchantments. The Winx nd Miss Faragonda go inside.

"This is the hall of enchantments Roxy, a few honoured people know it even your girlfriends" Miss Faragonda said.

"Wow headmistress, this place is huge" Roxy said.

"Ok let's go to the villains" Musa said.

Then they go to the pictures of villains of the magic dimension.

"Here Roxy, this is the pictures of villains of the magic dimension" Miss Faragonda said.

"Here were the pictures of evil dudes we and the other fairies fought" Aisha said.

"Here, these three girls are the Trix" Flora said.

"Yeah, I heard they are honour witches of Cloud Tower" Stella said.

"And they were expelled by doing something wrong to us" Tecna said.

"How" Roxy asked.

"Here's the point, they took my Dragon Flame the most powerful magic in the magic dimension, and they released the Army of Decay" Bloom said.

"They cast a monster to feed in our dreams" Musa said.

"When we were in detention by Miss Grizelda from going into Cloud Tower in order to reclaimed Stella's Ring of Solaria, we have a cleanup and party with Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy then the Trix cast a large monster to trash Alfea, but in the end it went perfect" Tecna said.

"One of the Trix, cursed Mirta into a pumpkin" Flora said.

"Uh Flora who's Mirta" Roxy asked.

"Roxy, she's one of our friend, she used to be a witch and studied at Cloud Tower, now she's a fairy and study's at Alfea" Flora said.

"Then after our fight with the Trix and the Army of Decay, Bloom and Sky shared their first kiss" Stella said.

"Stella" Bloom said while she knocked her shoulder to Stella.

"The girl with the white hair, that's Icy, she has a cold heart, the eldest of the sisters, and she has the power of ice" Aisha said.

"The purple girl its Darcy, she is a calm person but has an anger, the middle of the sisters, and she has the power of darkness" Musa said.

"And the girl with the hair that looks like Nebula's is Stormy, she's is person filled with anger and hatred, she is the youngest of the sisters, and she has the power of storms and tornadoes" Bloom said.

"Ok moving on" Tecna said.

"That red guy, that's Lord Darkar, he wants to rule the magic dimension by getting the magic of Realix" Tecna said.

"By opening Realix, there's Codex one in each place in Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, Alfea, and Pixie Village" Stella said.

"He gives the Trix Gloomix, so that their powers multiplying so they can be powerful" Aisha said.

"There is our second transformation, Charmix" Flora said.

"Charmix" Roxy asked.

"We achieved Charmix by overcoming our emotional turmoil" Musa said.

"I achieved it by, thinking quickly to save us and the boys from a falling cable car, and admitting my angry behaviour towards Sky" Bloom said.

"I achieved it by, admitting my feelings to Helia" Flora said.

"I achieved it by, apologizing to Aisha and admitting my insecurity" Stella said.

"I achieved it by, conquering my fear of being alone" Aisha said.

"I achieved it by, telling Timmy how I truly felt about him, and showing my emotion from crying" Tecna said.

"And I achieved it by, trusting Riven alone with Darcy even after he dated her while under a spell" Musa said.

"And then one of our professor came in, Professor Avalon, because of him me and Sky are always fighting, and he is a servant to Darkar and he takes Bloom to Shadowhaunt, but the real Professor Avalon was captured inside Shadowhaunt" Flora said.

"And then Darkar turned Bloom into her dark self so that she can read the scrolls of Realix" Stella said.

"But Sky saved me by, admitting his feelings to me about he loves me then I turned back to my original self, and we destroyed Darkar" Bloom said.

"Aawwww that's cute" Roxy said.

"Ok let's go to the vampire guy, he's name is Valtor, he was the son of the three Ancestral Witches, so that he may become the most supreme sorcerer in the magic dimension" Aisha said.

"Before he become frozen into the Omega Dimension, my birth parent lock him up into the Omega, with Headmistresses Faragonda, Griffin, Headmaster Saladin and other wizards and warriors" Bloom said.

"Is that true Headmistress?" Roxy asked.

"Yes Roxy, King Oritel and Queen Marion formed the Company of Light to defend Domino from the Ancestral Witches" Miss Faragonda said.

"And by the way, Bloom and Valtor are connected to the Dragon Flame, because there was a spark of the fire of the great dragon, when it falls down the Ancestral Witches took it and they formed it with a shape of a man and they called him Valtor, when he was old enough he would be the supreme sorcerer of all time" Musa said.

"But we have a third transformation Enchantix" Stella said.

"You can achieve it by sacrificing yourself to the person on your own realm" Flora said.

"Oh and it lets you activate the Fairy Dust, a kind of spell that lets you break dark magic however it is powerful it is effective

"I achieved it by, saving the mermaid queen Ligea, instead of my sight Valtor cursed" Aisha said.

"I achieved it by, using up my Winx energy to save my father from a dragon attack" Stella said.

"I achieved it by, saving Princess Galatea from perishing in the fire" Musa said.

"I achieved it by, rescuing my little sister Miele from drowning in a poisonous river" Flora said.

"I achieved it by, sacrificing myself to close the Omega Portal" Tecna said.

"And I achieved it by, Incomplete Version: focusing my energy through challenges in Pyros, and Complete Version: with Sky's help, destroyed Mandragora and saved Domino" Bloom said.

"When I fought him I use my Dragon Fire to destroy him" Bloom said.

"Then we go to the Ancestral Witches, they are the ancestors of the Trix, and they destroyed Bloom's planet Domino" Musa said.

"Valtor said to me that my parents are trapped inside his body but that is a lie, the Ancestral Witches told me that they are alive somewhere in the Magic Dimension" Bloom said.

"When Bloom's parents before their gone the Witches got King Oritel and Queen Marion absorb herself into her husband's sword" Stella said.

"After Sky being unconscious that he touch King Oritel's sword, he used it to stabbed Mandragora and the spirit of the witches they won and Domino's back into its former self" Tecna said.

"Then Sky told me that before the witches attacked Domino, they attacked Avram, they say that they sparred other cities of Eraklon, if Sky's father would let the attack Domino, for the sake of his kingdom, King Erendor agreed" Bloom said.

"So this is Belladone Icy's ancestor" Stella said.

"This is Lysslis Darcy's ancestor" Flora said.

"And this is Tharma Stormy's ancestor" Tecna said.

"So then we moved on to the covered picture you see" Aisha said.

"The Wizards of the Black Circle" Roxy said.

"Yes and Miss Faragonda tell us that before they attack earth used to be a magical planet with Earth, Water, and Air, but it all change when the wizards attack" Flora said.

"You're mother Morgana used all her power to destroy them, but they imprisoned them in their own realm" Musa said.

Miss Faragonda closes the curtain and says "Now, I believed you girls are done for your memories are finished now let's go out"

All the Winx's stomachs are grumbling.

"We need to get some lunch, I'm hungry" Stella said.

"So let's go to Magix and eat some food" Roxy said.

"Bye Miss Faragonda" The Winx said.

"Goodbye girls" Miss Faragonda said.

And the girls leave the office.


	5. Lunch

**This is the 5****th**** chapter of Roxy In Magix. And sorry for the long wait again. Thanks for the Reviews!**

* * *

So the girls went to their dorms.

"Hey guys who wants some lunch" Aisha asked.

"We do" All the Winx's Pixies said.

"Come on fairy pets" Bloom said.

"Let's go Artu" Roxy said.

The gang goes out to Alfea and take a bus to Magix.

"So where and what will we eat?" Musa asked.

"Umm Pizza" Roxy asked.

"Sure Roxy, girls let's eat some Pizza" Stella said.

"Nice" Tecna said.

"Cool" Musa said.

"Great choice" Flora said.

"Awesome" Aisha said.

"Spectacular" Bloom said.

"Yay" The Pixies said.

All the Winx's pets make a soft noise of excitement.

Then the bus stopped to Magix.

"Well here it is Roxy" Bloom said.

"Wow" Roxy said.

"Yeah, but sometimes our villains are destroying it" Stella said.

"The Trix, stoned all the people of Magix" Tecna said.

"Then Valtor, earthquake Maqix but we stopped him, but it's still destroyed at that time" Aisha said.

"While Alfea is burning with wild forest fire, Red Fountain is blowing with tornadoes, and Cloud Tower is flooding with water from Lake Rocaluche" Musa said.

"Wow" Roxy said.

"I know, so let's eat" Flora said.

So the girls find a Pizza Restaurant but they eat outside.

"So what we'll order?" Stella asked.

"What is your order ma'am?" The Waiter asked.

"Umm, 1 20" Cheesy Bacon Pep (Square Slice), 14 Bottomless Iced Teas, 7 Strawberry Smoothes, Garlic Bread (A Dozen), and 7 Strawberry Sundaes" Bloom said.

"Ok coming right up" The Waiter said.

6 feet away from the Winx.

"Hey guys isn't that the Winx" Helia said.

"Yeah Helia, it is them" Brandon said.

"So why don't we go to them and say hi" Riven said.

"Well that's a great idea Riven" Sky said.

"Ok come on, let's go" Timmy said.

"Hey girls" The entire Specialist said in unison.

"Sky" Bloom said.

"Brandon" Stella said.

"Riven" Musa said.

"Timmy" Tecna said.

"Helia" Flora said.

"Hey guys" Roxy said.

"What are you doing here" Bloom asked.

"We came here in Magix for lunch" Sky said.

"Since you girls are here, were going to have lunch with you" Helia said.

"Oh stop it Helia" Flora said then she blushed.

"So, since tomorrow's the class so let's hang together ok" Riven said.

"Sure, let's hang together" Musa said.

Then a wind arrived.

"According to my calculations, it shouldn't be windy today" Tecna said.

"Yeah, it's a fine weather today" Zing said.

"How, this is impossible" Lockette said.

The Trix came while laughing.

"The Trix" All the Winx said in unison

"Hey Winx, we want to say hello for this school year" Icy said.

"Yeah, and we don't want to wait for you" Darcy said.

"And were going to fight" Stormy said.

"Not a chance" Bloom said.

"Oh really" Icy asked sarcastically.

"You ready Winx" Bloom asked.

"Ready" Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy said.

"WINX BELIEVIX" The Winx shout in unison.

The Winx Club transformed themselves into Believix Fairies.

"So you want a fight, I'll get you a fight" Bloom said.

"Blazing Fire" Bloom shouts while she fires a long range flame thrower attack to Icy.

"Ok my turn, Battering Ram" Roxy shouts while she forwards her right arm and she fires a green energy to Darcy.

"Oh well what do we have here a new Winx member" Stormy asked.

"I am Roxy the Fairy of Animals and you shouldn't be here Trix, Wolf's Howl" Roxy shouts while she fires a sonic wave to Stormy.

"Well done Roxy, you're using you powers very well" Bloom said.

"Thanks Bloom" Roxy said.

"Icy Hail" Icy shouts while she shoots ice to Roxy.

"Turtle Shell" Roxy said while she has a shield to block Icy's move.

"Ok let's go, Stereo Crash" Musa shouts while she shoot two balls coming to Icy.

"Aaaahhhhhhh" Icy shouts while covering her ears.

"Ok now it's me, Shadow Blaze" Darcy shouts while she shoots purple beam to Musa then she shoot her.

"Now it's my time to shine, Sun Dance" Stella shouts while she attacks to Darcy.

"Now you are just getting out of my nerves, Clutching Tornado" Stormy shouts while she attacks to Stella with a tornado.

"Let's go, Autumn Wind" Flora shouts while she shoots to Stormy.

Icy and Darcy are charging.

"Let's do this, Electrical Crash" Tecna shouts while she shoots a beam to Icy and Darcy.

Stormy and Darcy are charging.

"Ok let's dance, Morphix Wave" Aisha shouts while she attacks Stormy and Darcy.

"Ok this isn't done yet let's attack them sister" Icy said.

"Alright" Stormy and Darcy said.

"Ok girls let's go" Bloom said.

Then the girls regrouped.

"Believix Convergence" The Winx shouts while they shoot beams to the Trix.

"We'll see each other soon Winx" Icy said.

Then the Trix retreat and the Winx went back to their Season 4 Civilian Clothes.

"Wow you girls looked amazing" Timmy said.

"Thanks Timmy" Tecna said.

"Whoa, you girls seriously know how to fight witches" Brandon said.

"Not a pleasure Brandon" Stella said.

"Roxy, you look awesome at that fight and you are slightly know your powers already" Helia said.

"Whoa, thanks Helia" Roxy said.

"You're welcome" Helia said.

"Ok guys let's eat" Sky said.

"You said it man, I'm starving" Riven said.

"Sure, come on girls let's go eat our Pizza" Musa said.

"Wooooooo" Aisha said.

"Now you're talking" Flora said.

* * *

**Sorry for that weird fight because that's the only one in my mind. And by the way I have my own girls' attack powers. Like Bloom's, Roxy's, Tecna's, Icy's, Darcy's, and Stormy's.**


	6. Girl Talk

**Hey what's up! New chap of Roxy In Magix! Hoped you'll like it and please Read and Review. And thanks for the Reviews. And by the way I'll always update this.**

8oclock in the Winx's dorm wearing their season 4 sleeping clothes

"Wow Roxy, you're powers are really improving whwn we're fighting the Trix" Bloom said.

"You think so Bloom" Roxy asked.

"Yup" Bloom said.

"Hey girls are you sleepy" Stella asked.

"(Yawn), a little" Flora said.

"Come on Stella, it's completely past ten" Tecna said.

"But why Tecna" Stella asked.

"You know why" Tecna said while she throw a pillow to Stella.

"Oh it's on" Stella said.

"Pillow fight" Musa said while she, Tecna, and Stella are pillow fighting.

"So Roxy are you going to miss your parents" Aisha asked.

"Yeah Aisha" Roxy said.

"So Bloom, Flora, Aisha since Stella, Musa, and Tecna are pillow fighting let's talk about your boyfriends" Roxy said.

"Bloom how's Sky" Roxy asked.

"Yeah Roxy, he's cute, handsome, charming, and sweet" Bloom said.

"Hey Flora, how about Helia" Roxy said.

"He's so sweet, sensitive, good at poetry, and never has a temper" Flora said.

"Uh Aisha, how about Nabu" Roxy asked.

"He's so strong, has good feelings for me, and brave" Aisha said.

So Stella, Musa, and Tecna stops pillow fighting and goes to Bloom, Roxy, Flora, and Aisha

"Hey, what's going on" Musa asked.

"We were talking about your boyfriends" Roxy said.

"Oh Stella how's Brandon" Roxy asked.

"Yes Roxy, he's so kind, strong, gorgeous, muscular, and sweet" Stella said.

"Tecna, how about Timmy" Roxy asked.

"Well Roxy, he's generous, good, amazing, and wonderful" Tecna said.

"So Musa, how's Riven" Roxy asked.

"Well, he's a little obnoxious, jealous, mad, cranky, and angry, but deep down he has feelings for me, he loves me, and he's never going to let me go" Musa said.

"Awww" Roxy said.

"Oh enough of the cheesy stuff let's do some fun stuff" Aisha said.

"You're right, another round of pillow fight, and four players are joined" Stella said.

"Oh bring it on" Roxy said.

Then the girls play pillow fight for ten minutes

"Wow, that's a great game" Flora said.

"You said it" Aisha said.

"So what would we do now" Bloom asked.

"Let's talk about ourselves" Roxy said.

"That's great" Musa said.

"Ok, Bloom you're first" Roxy said.

"Well I was an ordinary earth girl then I saw this fairy fighting an ogre with some minions, I fight with her, then I realize that I have powers that I am a fairy, and because of that fairy I would have to go on a very special school" Bloom said.

"Wow, and who is that fairy" Roxy asked.

"It's me" Stella said.

"Whoa Stella, because of you the Winx Club exist" Roxy said.

"Yeah, I know" Stella said.

"So Stella how about you" Roxy asked.

"So I was an ordinary princess of Solaria, when I stopped by on earth I was attack by and ogre with his minions, then an earth girl help me by using her powers to save me, then when we are in her house we were attack again but I call back up to four boys, and after that I took her to a very special school" Stella said.

"Ok who are these four boys" Roxy asked.

"Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy" Bloom said.

"And by the way Sky and Brandon change their names" Stella said.

"But how" Roxy asked.

"Because Sky and Brandon have a lot of dangerous times in Eraklyon, so they have to change their names, Sky became Brandon, and Brandon became Sky, so that Sky won't become in any danger" Flora said.

"So how you guys reveal their true identities" Roxy asked.

"When I was fighting Sky's ex-fiancé Diaspro, I thought that she was one of the Trix trying to trick me to steal my Dragon Flame when we're done fighting, she goes to Brandon and said that he's Sky" Bloom said.

"When me, Musa, Flora, and Tecna are watching the exhibition through the dragon stables, when after Bloom came the arena with Diaspro, Sky came over to Erendor and kneeled before him, and I realize that he's Brandon" Stella said.

"So did they apologize to you two" Roxy asked.

"Well…. Yes" Bloom and Stella said in unison.

"So how about you Flora" Roxy asked.

"Nothing much, I was an ordinary girl, that loves plants, and people that I knew, and the next day is, I was a part of the Winx, special girls that fight witches, monsters, sorcerers, evil wizards, evil creatures" Flora said.

"Ok, Musa" Roxy asked.

"I was a girl that loves music, dancing, and people that I know, and then I am now a member of the Winx" Musa said.

"Ok, I am a girl that loves technology, gadgets, and people that cares for me and I care them, so now I am a member of the Winx Club" Tecna said.

"How about you Aisha" Roxy asked.

"Well I was a rebellious princess that does not break rules of Andros, when I tried to save the Pixies, I ended up unconscious in Alfea, after that I have new friends with you guys and especially you Roxy, then I'm the sixth member of the Winx Club" Aisha said.

"Wow that's really good for all of you" Roxy said.

"OK, how about you Roxy" Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha asked in unison.

"Sure ok, well I was an ordinary earth girl then you girls arrive to say that I am the last fairy on earth and I am in great danger, that the wizards are gonna be the most powerful wizards in the world if they found me and put me in the portal, but you guys save, because of you girls my powers are improving, I found my mom, we've became friends, and I believe in you girls and myself and don't forget about your Believix transformation" Roxy said.

Then all the girls laugh

"Ok, seriously we need to go to sleep tomorrow" Tecna said.

"Sure ok goodnight girls" Bloom said.

"Night" The girls said.

Then Bloom and Roxy, Aisha and Musa, Flora and Tecna, and Stella went to their rooms.

In Bloom and Roxy's bedroom

"Hey Bloom" Roxy asked.

"Yes Roxy" Bloom said.

"Since you're born in Domino, and grown on Earth, how did you manage to survive, when the Ancestral Witches attack your real home world?" Roxy asked.

"Well Roxy it's because of my older sister Daphne" Bloom said.

"When the Witches attack Domino, they killed Daphne, but before she died, she sends me to earth so that the witches can't find me and get my power" Bloom said.

"Ok, so how did Mike and Vanessa found you" Roxy asked.

"So, my adoptive dad Mike is on a fire fighting business, he founds a baby on that burning fire, and by the way that's me, he and Vanessa adopts me" Bloom said.

"And remember I said back at Gardenia" Bloom asked.

"Because of them, you have the self confidence today" Roxy said.

"Exactly, and that's why I am the leader of the Winx Club" Bloom said.

"Wow, well goodnight Bloom, Lockette, Zing, Artu, Kiko, and Belle" Roxy said.

"Goodnight Roxy" Bloom said.


	7. College Day Part 1

**Hey! Sorry for the hiatus of the story and I don't know what to think for my stories. Thanks for and I read the reviews, some of you like it, but some of you reviewed my wrong English, or the story, I respect that, and I'll improve it. Because I'm not around in USA. So here's chapter 7.**

* * *

On the hallway the girls gathered together.

"Ok, Roxy here's your schedule for today" Tecna said.

"First you'll have to take Professor Palladium's Potionology class" Musa said.

"After that you'll take your Metamorphosimbiosis class with Professor Wizgiz" Stella said.

"After that you'll go to Professor Avalon's Magiphilosophy class" Aisha said.

"Before that class will end, go to Miss Griselda's Self Defence class" Tecna said.

"After that you'll take your lunch" Flora said.

"After that class you'll go to Professor DuFour's Etiquette class" Stella said.

"And then you'll go to the class of Winxology featuring us" Bloom said

"That's all?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, just be careful and always be yourself" Bloom encouraged Roxy.

"Thanks Bloom, you know you're my closest friend in the Club" Roxy said.

"Ahh, you're welcome Roxy, but at least I have you and Stella" Bloom said to Roxy flattery.

"Uhh guys, sorry to break the mushyness, but Roxy needs to go to her class" Tecna said.

"Oh, thanks for the reminder Tecna" Roxy said.

"Okay let's get the Fairy of the Animals/Earth Fairy a blast at Alfea!" Stella said excitedly.

* * *

**Part 2 will be release**

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the hiatus, so I know you understand. And I'm back, but my stories will you know… take long. **

**And BTW, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ;)**


	8. College Day Part 2

**Hey guys, here's the updated chapter of Roxy in Magix! Sorry for taking you guys so really long to update this, so… here you go!**

* * *

At Professor Palladium's class.

"So ladies, for your basic Potionology, you'll make a simple potion. First, you'll put a griffin's feather in the pot, second put a stick of lava wood in the pot, and then put a gold diamond in the pot, after you put all the ingredients mix it up, when the pot smokes it's done. Understood" Professor Palladium said.

"Yes professor" the class said.

"Okay, shall we begin then" Professor Palladium said.

Roxy is with her new friend Carly, she has curly brown hair, amber eyes, white skin, a light green with striped light brown shirtdress, and a pair of black mule wedge shoes. Not only she is the fairy of Coffee and Tea but also the princess of Café.

Roxy and Carly are now working with their potion. Roxy put the griffin's feather, Carly put the lava wood while using the tong, Roxy put the gold diamond, and Carly mix the ingredients then their pot smoke.

"Nicely job girls" Professor Palladium said to Roxy and Carly.

"Yeah" Carly said

"We did it" Roxy said.

Then they hug each other.

At Professor Wizgiz's class.

"Students, this is a very basic task, in the mirror you should change the colour of your hair" Professor Wizgiz said.

"The girls' hairs change color, while Roxy is concentrating, for ten seconds her hair change from Fucshia with blonde streaks to indigo with hot pink streaks.

"So how's your hair" Roxy said to her new friend.

"It does make me more beautiful, how about yours" Jenny said while her hair is yellow green.

"It's nice" Roxy said to Jenny.

"Okay everyone; change back the colour of your hair" Professor Wizgiz said.

And all of their hair change back.

Jenny has straight white hair, grey eyes, pale skin, a black blouse, ripped jeans, and a pair of black Converse-like sneakers with stars. She is the fairy of Night, and she is also the princess of Seasons.

At Professor Avalon's class.

"Class who can tell me where did the great dragon land" Professor Avalon asked his class.

"At Domino" the girl answed.

"Who can tell me, who are the current monarchs at Domino" Professor Avalon asked his class.

"King Oritel, Queen Marion, and Princess Bloom, but there's another princess of them, it's Princess Daphne, the first daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion.

"And do you aware that Princess Bloom is also an alumni here at Alfea, and she's the most famous group known as the Winx Club" Professor Avalon asked Roxy.

"Yes I'm aware, I know her, and I'm one of its members" Roxy said.

The class just gasped.

"Do you know the respective planets of the Winx" Professor Avalon asked Roxy.

"Princess Bloom of Domino, Princess Stella of Solaria, Flora from Linphea, Musa from Melody, Tecna from Zenith, Princess Aisha of Andros, and Princess Roxy of Earth, that's me" Roxy said.

"Wow that's really interesting" Professor Avalon said.

"Wow, you're really a princess" the girl asked.

"Well yeah" Roxy said.

"Oh by the way I'm Victoria" Victoria greeted Roxy while giving her a hand.

"Hi Victoria, my name is… well you know, Roxy" Roxy greeted Victoria while shaking her hand that she gave.

"Victoria has long auburn hair, green eyes, medium skin, a violet v-neck (female version), skinny jeans, and a pair of pink Vans-like sneakers. She is the fairy of Arts, and the princess of Colori.

At Miss Grizelda's class. (Actually it's at the courtyard)

"Okay, Roxy and Phoebe, shall you girls come and fight with me" Miss Grizelda said.

"Sure" Phoebe said.

"Okay" Roxy said.

"ROXY MAGIC WINX, BELIEVIX" Roxy shouted while she's ready to transform.

While Roxy's transforming Roxy said "Roxy, Fairy of the Animals"

After Roxy transformed, now it's Phoebe's turn to transform.

Phoebe's fairy form, she has red hair, white top crop, white shorts, and a pair of long white boots.

"Come on; give me your best shot" Miss Grizelda said.

"Wolf Talon" Roxy shouted.

Grizelda block that spell by using an energy dome.

"Well…" Miss Grizelda said.

"Daydream" Phoebe shouted casting her spell.

Grizelda blocked that spell by using a shield.

"Really" Miss Grizelda said.

"Shark Attack" Roxy shouted her spell "Night Time" Phoebe shouted her spell.

And then Grizelda blocked their move by using a redirect spell to pull back the fairy's spell to her.

When their spells goes back Roxy shouted "Enchanted Cloak" and Phoebe shouted "Blanket" for their shields.

"Nice one girls, great job" Miss Grizelda congratulating them.

Then Roxy and Phoebe turn to their original form.

"You have some great skill" Roxy said to Phoebe.

"Thanks, you too" Phoebe said to Roxy.

"I'm Phoebe" Phoebe greeting Roxy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roxy" Roxy greeting Phoebe.

Phoebe has blonde hair, brown eyes, beige skin, a white scoop tee, denim skirt, and a pair of beach glass ballet flat shoes. She is the fairy of Dreams, and a commoner from Sonno.

At the cafeteria.

The Winx are just chilling and eating their lunch.

"Hey, where's Roxy" Tecna asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's just eating with her new friends" Flora said.

Then Roxy and her new friends came to the table.

"Girls, let me introduce to my new friends, Princesses Carly, Jenny, and Victoria. And last but not the least Phoebe.

"Hey Winx" the new girls said.

"Hey guys" the Winx said.

"Wow Roxy, you've been making new friends" Bloom said.

"Yeah, oh girls let's have a seat" Roxy said while she's sitting with her new and old friends.

"Is this interesting Victoria?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah Roxy" Victoria responded.

"What's interesting?" Musa asked.

"During Professor Avalon's class, Victoria is surprised that I'm a member of the Winx Club" Roxy explained Musa.

"Well that is interesting" Musa said.

"So princesses, what planet are you guys came from and what fairy are you" Stellla asked.

"I'm the princess of Café and the fairy of Coffee and Tea" Carly said.

"Well, I'm the princess of Seasons, and I'm the fairy of Night" Jenny said.

"And I'm the princess of Colori, and I'm the fairy of Arts" Victoria said.

"How about you Phoebe, what planet do you came from, and what fairy are you" Stella asked Phoebe.

"Well, I came from Sonno, and I'm the fairy of Dreams" Phoebe said.

"Well Roxy there are two lessons left, and I know you could make more friends" Aisha said to Roxy.

"Well I know that" Roxy said.

"Guys let's dig in" Flora said to the whole girls.

And then the girls eat their lunch.

And Roxy and her new friends go to their class.

At Professor DuFour's class.

"Roxy and Lauren, can you please stand up and go here in the front' Professor Dufour commanded.

And Roxy and Lauren go in the front.

"I need you to speak for how like "is this seat taken" or "can I have a seat, in polite form, Roxy you will be the can I take a seat person, and Lauren you will be the sitting person, okay" Professor DuFour said.

"Okay" Roxy said.

"Sure" Lauren said.

"Okay… go" Professor DuFour said.

"Umm… may I take this seat" Roxy said.

"Sure" Lauren said.

"So, where do you came from" Lauren said.

"I just came from my house, you?' Roxy said.

"I was just shopping" Lauren said.

"Cool" Roxy said.

"So, what's your name?" Lauren asked.

"Roxy, you" Roxy said.

"Lauren, please to meet you" Lauren said.

"How wonderful, nicely done girls" Professor DuFour said.

"But seriously, it's nice meeting you" Lauren said.

"Yeah I know" Roxy said.

Lauren has red hair, blue eyes, light skin, a pink cadence tank with a heart, a denim shorts, and a pair of side zip red Converse-like sneakers. She is the fairy of Love, and a commoner from Feelings.

And at the Winx's class.

"Here's a basic spell, let's change a thing from one place to another" Bloom said.

"So here's the deal, just place the flower vase wherever do you want to put it, by using your spells" Tecna said.

"Okay, let's start with Roxy" Musa said.

"Okay, here goes" Roxy said.

Roxy made a teleport spell to transport the flower vase from the teachers' desk to Roxy's desk.

"Nice work Roxy" Stella said.

"Your turn Andrea" Aisha said.

"Let's do this" Andrea said.

Andrea teleported the vase from the teachers' desk to the door.

"Good job Andrea" Flora said.

Roxy hi-five Andrea.

Andrea has, chestnut hair, violet eyes, dark skin, a plum glasses, a lavender ruler oversized top, denim pants, and a pair of bright green with white polka dots Vans-like sneakers.

* * *

**Have a nice day!**

**And I'm gonna update this.**


	9. Stronger Friendship

**Sorry for the wait and now here's the latest chapter of Roxy in Magix! Thank you for your patience! And I know I can keep this up!**

* * *

She is the fairy of Books, and a commoner from Libro.

And then the bell rings.

"Ok, we'll see you girls tomorrow" Musa said.

Then the girls leave, except Roxy and all of her gang.

Roxy's new friends come to her, especially Lauren and Andrea.

"Girls meet Lauren and Andrea" Roxy introduced them to her first four friends.

"Hi" the girls said.

"Lauren, Andrea, meet Carly, Jenny, Victoria, and Phoebe" Roxy introduced to them.

"It's nice to meet you" Lauren and Andrea said to the girls.

"You too" the girls said to Lauren and Andrea.

"Let me guess, you met Lauren at etiquette class, and Andrea just now" Victoria said to Roxy

"Yes" Roxy replied.

"So Lauren, Andrea, what planet do you live on?" Carly asked.

"I live on Feelings" Lauren said.

"I live on Libro" Andrea said.

"And what kind of power do you have?" Jenny asked.

"Love" Lauren said.

"Books" Andrea said.

"Nice" Phoebe said.

"So, what planet and power?" Lauren asked.

"Café and Coffee and Tea" Carly said.

"Seasons and Night" Jenny said.

"Colori and Arts" Victoria said.

"Sonno and Dreams" Phoebe said.

"And are you princesses?" Andrea asked.

"Only Jenny, Victoria, and I are princesses" Carly said.

"C'mon let's go with the Winx" Roxy said.

Then Roxy and her new friends go with the Winx.

"Hey girls" Roxy said to the Winx.

"Hey Roxy" the Winx said to Roxy.

"So Roxy what are you doing?" Bloom asked.

"Just showing my new girlfriends some stuff" Roxy said.

"What kind of stuff?" Musa asked.

"Oh nothing, and girls, have you met Lauren she's the fairy of Love and she came from Feelings, but she is not a princess like Phoebe" Roxy introduced Lauren to the Winx.

"It's an honor to see you girls, I'm a fan of yours" Lauren said to the girls.

"Oh it's nothing, we beat up witches, wizards, sorcerers, and monsters everyday" Stella said.

"But I know you will beat them, with full concentration on your studies, practice, and determination, and you will become a guardian fairy" Flora said.

"Thanks Flora" Lauren said.

Then Flora giggled.

"I think you all have met Andrea" Roxy introduced Andrea to the Winx.

"Yeah, but what power and planet where she came from?" Tecna asked.

"The fairy of Books and I'm just a simple girl from Libro" Andrea said.

"Simple? You're great" Aisha said.

"Thanks" Andrea thanked Aisha.

"Wow Roxy, it's like creating your own Winx Club, but without us" Bloom said.

"What! I would never forget about you guys!" Roxy said.

"I'm just kidding Roxy!" Bloom said.

"Oh, I get it! You got me Bloom!" Roxy said.

"Okay, let's go girls" Stella said.

And then the thirteen girls go out of the classroom.

"So Roxy, what did you do on Earth before and during the Winx came" Victoria said.

"So I was a simple Earth girl, and a waitress on my dad's smoothie and music bar. And when the Winx came, I'm the Fairy of Animals, we beat four wizards, we became popular on Earth, we saved the other Earth fairies, we ended the earth fairies attempt to war against humans, we've found my long lost mom, and we have brought back magic on Earth" Roxy explained to Victoria what happened.

"Wow… that was so courageous of you girls" Victoria said.

"It's more than that" Stella said.

"We fought the evil Trix, we challenged the Lord Darkar (The Shadow Phoenix), we faced the sorcerer Valtor, we terminated the Ancestral Witches, and we have found Bloom's long lost birth parents" Musa said.

"But we're still fighting the Trix though" Aisha said.

"Yeah, I know your adventures, except on Earth" Lauren said.

"Don't worry Lauren, I will tell everything about it" Roxy said.

"Thank you Roxy" Lauren thanked her.

"You're welcome" Roxy said to Lauren.

"Can you tell us?" Carly, Victoria, Jenny, Phoebe, and Andrea asked Roxy.

"Sure, but not now" Roxy said.

"Okay" Said the girls.

"I think this is the beginning of an adventure and a stronger friendship" Roxy said.

* * *

**And I will update this and "Call Me Maybe"**


End file.
